


Two Birds, One Stone

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Human Restraints, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Dean needs something a little extra.  Sam wants to provide it, but Dean can only accept it with John's assistance.Sam is sixteen but legal in his jurisdiction, hence the underage warning.  John is basically ordering Sam and Dean to do something they want to do but wouldn't do on their own, hence the non-con warning.Fill for this prompt on SPN Kinkmeme:Someone holding open Dean's legs while someone else roughly fucks him please!





	Two Birds, One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Currently planning for a sequel to this, set many years down the road and without John. No idea what the ETA is on that.
> 
> If you're here because you've been following "Dom down the Hall" thanks for checking in! But please read the warnings and suchlike; this is very different in tone and theme. And there will be a new DDTH story...soonish. (I think I'm halfway through it, which probably means I'm really only a third of the way done.)

It had been...God knew how long ago. Sammy'd been 16 and legal in whatever state they'd been in at the time. Dean had been twenty and on constant edge, the years of being Sam's second dad and John's lieutenant taking their toll. He'd been seeking oblivion in sex and drink, but the bar fights had gotten both worse and more often. John figured Dean was getting into most of them on purpose.

John may not have been the greatest dad in the world, but he knew that Dean needed something more than what he was getting, something safer than bar fights and more reliable than roadhouse pickups. And Sam had been getting steadily bitchier over the years, and the way the two of them looked at each other sometimes suggested to John that maybe this was a two-birds-one-stone situation.

So he'd sat them both down at a dinette in a motel and told them what they already knew. "Dean needs a good, hard fucking as often as he can get it. Sammy, you want to give it to him so bad you're practically cross-eyed with it. But you're both holding yourselves in check, and that's good, because with our fucked-up lives, we've got to hold the line somewhere."

His boys looked back at him with fear, denial, anger and all kinds of mixed-up emotions he just didn't give a shit about reading.

"Here's the thing: our lives are so far past fucked up we might as well be on Mars. And we deserve what we can get. And this is a taboo we can ignore; I've researched it and there's no moral vulnerability here that anything or anyone can exploit that we're not already up to our asses in anyway. But here's the thing. Sammy, Dean won't let himself have this. So we're going to give him what he deserves. What he needs."

And John had been right and that had been the start of it all. John had ordered Sam to fuck his brother, the only order Sam was inclined to follow. Dean had been reluctant since he'd spent too many years protecting Sam, trying to shelter him, and trying even more desperately not to think of him That Way. Dean wanted Sam's cock up his ass, but he just couldn't bring himself to let it happen once he had the opportunity.

When John came back from giving them their Alone Time, Dean had been naked on the bed, damned close to crying, while Sam had been kneeling on the floor next to the bed, just naked and as hard as a man could be, trying to reassure him.

"Dean, it's what I want, it's what you want, Dad says it's okay, we won't be hurting anyone," were the words John heard. He had a feeling this litany had been going on for awhile. Certainly neither of his sons had been paying attention to the time; they both looked at him with surprise and guilt when they realized he'd walked in. John wasn't sure if the guilt was because they were still stuck with the old taboos or because they hadn't followed his orders. Didn't matter. He had a solution that worked for either scenario.

Two birds, one stone.

"Jesus," he griped, "I gotta do everything around here." He climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed, and hauled Dean's back up against his own front.

"Look, I don't know what-all Sammy's been trying to do here, but if it involved sweet talk no wonder you two aren't getting anywhere." John reached down to hook each of his hands around each of Dean's knees, pulling Dean's legs back hard and high. John wedged a knee under Dean's lower back to get his ass up in the air. Dean was in shape, he could take it.

"There you go," John told Sam once Dean was spread out, his asshole on display. "Tell him, Dean."

"Do it, Sammy," Dean said hoarsely. "It's okay now, I mean it. Do it."

So Sam did it. Slicked himself up, poked around Dean's ass with his fingers to get things nice and loose, and slammed his dick into Dean's asshole like he'd done it a hundred times before. Which, in dreams, he probably had.

John held Dean hard while Sam fucked him just as hard. Dean was shaking and sweating and cursing, saying, "Oh, fuck yeah, so good, make me do it, God, make me do it" and a whole bunch of other things John wasn't really listening to that closely. Sam was slamming into Dean over and over again, good rhythm, lots of grunting and moaning but no identifiable words.

As far as John was concerned, he was just a human restraint system. Sure he was sweating and shaking from the strain of keeping Dean more-or-less in place, and he was cursing mentally because this was more of a workout than he really wanted to get and not under circumstances he would've chosen in a perfect world, but then the world had never been perfect and never would be.

Eventually, Dean's words blurred into one long moan as Sam reached down and grabbed his brother's cock. Dean came, Sam following soon after, and when Sam pulled back (making noises John tried very hard not to hear), John let go of Dean as quickly as he could without hurting him, then rolled off the bed.

"Dean gets the bed to himself if he wants," he called over his shoulder to Sam. If Dean had to be held down just to enjoy getting a good dicking from his brother, John doubted that being cuddled by Sam was in the cards. Too bad, because that was something Dean probably needed just as much as the fucking. God knew Dean deserved something good out of this shitty life they were leading, not that John was in the habit of admitting that out loud.

Once John had showered and brushed his teeth, he stripped off and went back into the bedroom.

"I'll be damned," he muttered at what he saw. Dean and Sam, both still naked as far as John could tell, were in the same bed, covers pulled up, with Sam being the big spoon to Dean's little one. They were already snoring.

John smiled wryly to himself. He had a feeling he'd just created a new chore for himself. But that was okay. Dean deserved it.


End file.
